WHO GOES THERE
THIS is an idea I had for a small game that could be played solo or with other gamers. It was originally designed for use with 40K rules but can be easily adapted for use with other ground combat rules; sci-fi, near future, or 20th - 21st Century. AT the start of the game, the coded message to start the rebellion has been transmitted aroud the planet to the REBEL FACTION by a seeming;y innocent FLASH message using civilian, government, and PDF facilities. The message advises al stations that the GOVERNOR has been found dead in his private quarters from apparently unkown causes. This message has just been relayed over the station intercomms for all to hear and react too . . . THE rest is up to you! A. THE scenario takes place on a very Earth-like planet colonized by Humans some where OUT THERE. the planet has been colonized for 50 years. The gravity, atmosphere, hydrosphere, axial tilt, solar rotation and local day are almost identical to EARTH's. There are large continents, both north and south polar caps, but no nateral satellites. B. THE action occurs at an isolated polar ( north or south, your choice) sensor station manned by the PLANETARY DEFENSE FORCE. It is dark outside the station and will be dark for months. the temperature is lethal to unprotected humans, with gale force winds blowing almost non-stop. The garrison's only link to the outside world is by aircraft and radio. C. THE garrison consists of 500 -points of 40K basic profile IG leaders and troops consisting of mostly techies, and a few security troops (not more than 1/4 of the total garrison). The highest ranking officer is a Captain. THERE ARE NO 40K famous personalities OR chaos daemons in this scenario! Just plain Joes and Jolenes! 1. The garrison armory is limited to that normally found issued to rear area troops, and does include a squad heavy and special weapons selection. ALL weaponry and ammo is kept secured in the ARMORY when not in use or having routine maintenance performed on it by the troopers. One turn is required for one soldier to pass 1 heavy or 2 small arms/speecial weapons out of the arms room along with ammo to soldiers waiting outside for them . Two soldier can pass weapons/ammo out of the open arms room door per turn 2. Only the ON-DUTY Security troops are armed (with handguns) BUT are not wearing personal body armor. 3. ALL TROOPS, regardless of appearace, are assumed to have arctic clothing available for their use! Pesonal body armor is kept in a locker in the squad bays by all troops. Commlinks, breathing gear, etc, is stored in the ARMORY until issued for use. One turn is required to don persnal body amor or arctic clothing or breathing gear AFTER a character/soldier comes into contact with same. 4. FISTS/FEET/TEETH, bad language, bunk adaptors, fire-axes, mess knives, etc, are all improvised weaponry! D. VEHICLES ( 5 total) assigned to the station are restricted to IFV (such as CHIMERAs or RHINOs ), adapted for artic use. One of these can mount a flame gun, and is used to keep the VTOL pad clear of deep snow and ice . There is NO points cost deducted for these vehicles from the garrison total. BE IT NOTED, the vehicle with the flame gun needs to be load with fuel for the flame before it can be used! AND BE IT NOTED that filling the vehicle with flamer fuel requires 2D6+2 un-disturbed turns to accomplish. E. DEPLOYMENT of characters and troopers around the base interior is done pre-game start by the GM. The characters and troops are assumed to be engaged in routine daily activities. F. TERRAIN. 10-ft by 5-ft table. I used SPACE HULK tiles to represent the interior of the sensor station in my game, with certain key areas being deignated as the TOC, POWER PLANT, HEATING PLANT, GREENHOUSE, ARMORY, VEHICLE GARAGE, AIRLOCKS, etc. IF and when the fighting spread to the frozen outside, i was prepared to set up terrain on another table G. IDENTIFICATION of the figures in this scenario is critical, so names or numbers will have to be made on each soldier's base, and each player will need a roster that IDs the soldier's belong to his/her faction. H. FACTIONS. There are three (3) different factions present at this sensor station. BEFORE game start each player draws a chit from a bowl marked LOYALIST, REBEL, and UNDECIDED. his determines the faction each belongs too, and they should not reveal their factions to each other! GM determines rank and file soldiers faction by rolling 1D6 for each figure., and noting it on the appropriate roster. 1. LOYALISTS; 1D6 score= 1 or 2 ! 2. UNDECIDED; 1D6 score= 3 or 4 ! 3. REBEL; 1D6 score= 5 or 6 ! 4. IF this game is played solo, the player is the LOYALIST FACTION! I. CHARACTERS are the soldier assigned to the players; Commanding Officer, Executive Officer, Senior Techie Officer, First Sergeant, etc, soldiers with rank and responsibility. J. UNIT COHESION, MOVEMENT, MORALE, ETC. ALL soldiers move and fight as individuals in this game! soldiers with normal distances of leaders and line of sight of them can test using the leader's morale if he/she is part of the same faction! K. TURN LIMITS. None-this is a fight to the death for control of the sensor station . . . DAWGIE Scenarios